Ganandorf's Fall
by Wrapmaster
Summary: Link has to redeem himself by making peace with Ganandorf, but he cant do it by himself. What mysterious stranger will help Link. Rated T for violence. Takes place after OoT.
1. Ganon Dies

Can Link defeat Ganandorf by himself, or will he need the help of a friend? Will unknown people come to help, read and see. It takes place after Ocarina of Time. I KNOW YOU ARE REDING PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zelda**

Older Link rode Epona swiftly through Guerodo Valley getting closer and closer to Ganandorf's castle. Link was trying to make peace with Ganandorf since Hyrule was in terror. As soon as he approached the castle, arrows flew from it.

Link was dodging them swiftly until one came and hit his arm. Link tried to stay on his horse but stumbled to the ground below Ganandorf's feet. Link drew his sword and quickly blocked Ganandorf's swing. Link did a back flip and nailed Ganandorf in the face.

Two of guards ran out to capture Link. He quickly used his claw shot to swing to the upper wall. He placed a bomb there and did a back flip into the castle. He quickly drew his bow and took out three guards. He started to sword fight them all at once. He was greatly slashing, jabbing and killing the soldiers until he was shot in the leg and fell to the floor. The shot came from one of the archer towers. He looked at the tower and watched the shooter smirk a maniacal smirk. Link was loosing consciousness as he was being beaten. He gathered all his strength and threw one last spin attack, killing several of the soldiers but was finally unconscious.

He awoke in dungeon, all his equipment was gone.

"What the heck, what's going on?" Link muttered in horror.

"You're in a dungeon," said a voice in a dark corner.

Link turned around to find a tall, skinny man in the corner.

"W-w- who are y-y-you?" Link stuttered.

The man stood up and looked at Link. He was dressed in grayish purple clothes and had a cloth mask covering his mouth and nose. He had blond hair with bangs covering most of his eyes.

"I am Sheik. Do you recognize me Link?" Sheik asked.

"Yes, you were the one at the Temple of Time a few years ago." Link dropped to his knees and started to cry.

"You have fail..." Sheik tried to say but was interrupted by Link.

"I know I failed, but I couldn't do it. There was too much pressure. The whole fate of Hyrule depended on me. I couldn't defeat Ganandorf. There were too may Lizalfos and…" He was interrupted.

"That's ok. That's why I'm here now to help you take back what you lost. But first, lets get out of here," Sheik said.

"Ok, but first let's get my equipment," Link demanded.

Sheik nodded and unlocked the door with a knife. He turned around the corner and threw a knife at the guard slitting his throat and killing him instantly. They ran through the dark halls until they stopped at a large vault. They stared at it for awhile and Link darted upstairs. He peeked around the corner. The sunlight shone in his face but to the right of him there was a bomb flower just as he thought. He quickly grabbed one and ran back downstairs and threw it at the door. It flew off its hinges but also alerted the guards. They got Link's equipment and ran out of the basement. All of the guards were waiting with their weapons ready.

"Link run, I'll handle them," Sheik said bravely.

Link nodded and ran to the right through an unguarded path. He knew he had to find Ganandorf and kill him once and for all.

XxXxXxXx

Sheik stood ready to fight the many guards. He snapped his wrist and bombs came to his hands. He had ten, five in each hand. Seeing this, the guards raised their metal shields. Sheik threw them in the air and watched them fall. As soon as the bombs touched the soldiers, they exploded and killed almost twenty soldiers with each bomb. As the guards were distracted, he threw many throwing knives and killed about twenty more. There were about fifty men left standing and Sheik drew his two daggers. He started to charge into them but he disappeared. The stood in awe, wondering where he went. Then bombs came down as Sheik jumped across the army. The bombs killed another twenty people. Sheik then pulled out his harp and played a beautiful melody. The sun started to set and the moon rose but the moon was dark and no one could see. Sheik started to pick them off one by one with his dagger until they were all dead.

XxXxXxXx

Link ran through the corridors and hallways of the castle trying to find Ganandorf. He didn't notice the sudden change in lighting; he was too focused on finding Ganandorf. He approached a room with two guards in front of it. He suspected Ganandorf was in there. He gripped his sword and ran toward one of the guards. The guard went to block the attack by Link but Link quickly did a reverse jab into the side of the soldier. It pierced so deep he couldn't pull his sword out so he grabbed the dead soldier's sword and threw a slice killing the other soldier. Link placed a bomb in front of the big metal door (the door was obviously that big to guard from Link!) the door broke into hundreds of shrapnel pieces.

Link picked up his Master Sword and ran through the door to find a medium –sized room but with great furnishings. Link looked up at an oak staircase with a crimson rug running down the stairs all the way to Link's feet. Surprisingly Ganandorf was lying on the floor with an arrow through his heart. 

Link ran up the stairs trying to find the shooter. On his left Zelda stood holding a bow. Link looked in amazement. He didn't have any time to ask anything because Ganandorf rose behind him. But the odd thing was, as soon as he rose, light shone everywhere. Ganandorf was changing shape into Ganon.

He had horns, two large swords and his body was three times Link's. He stood and swung one of the swords, smashing into the ground, Link barely dodging it.

Thinking quickly, he pulled out his light arrow and shot it at Ganon's head. Screeching in pain he fell through the banner. He didn't make it to the floor before he disappeared into a ball of light.

"Link, are you okay?" asked Zelda.

Link nodded and waved for Zelda to come over to the window. They looked at Hyrule being transformed. A ray of light came over the land destroying the evil and making it normal and good.

"Zelda, where did you come from?" Link asked.

"Link, I never left. I was with you and I helped you," she answered.

"I know you watch over me. That's your job as the princess to watch over the Hero of Time," he said back.

"No Link, I am Sheik. After Ganandorf took over the land, I was not safe. But you couldn't do it alone, so I made a disguises and used my magic to help my fighting," she said proudly.

Link stood speechless at the story. Zelda looked at Link waiting for him to say something but nothing came out. So Zelda kissed Link on the cheek and he blushed. In the end Link had beat Ganandorf. But he didn't know if Ganandorf's evil partner was still out there looking for him.

I hoped you enjoyed it as this was my first story. Please review and post your honest thoughts. There **will** be a sequel!


	2. Dark Links demise

This is the sequel to the first story I wrote. Takes place after OoT (Ocarina of Time). Dark Link is not defeated how I defeat him here. I don't think so at least. Please review!!

A black outline stood looking at the now burning castle. He waited to see if anything came out of the inflamed castle. Night set on Guerodo Valley and it started to get cold. He started to feel rage as nothing came out of the castle. He saw two figures in the distance riding on one horse. He tried to make them out but all he saw was two men, one in green clothes and one in gray. One seemed to look ninja like.

The outline scampered behind a far away rock. He could now manage to see the people. Link and Sheik rode out of the castle with bold looks on their faces. Link looked over and spotted the figure.

"Dark Link," Link shouted.

Dark Link drew his bow and pulled back one arrow. He waited for Epona to come close enough to him. In a few second he released his bow and the arrow hit Epona. She tumbled to the floor knocking off the people. Sheik hit his head on a rock leaving him unconscious. Link jumped up ready to fight Dark Link. Link charged and stabbed the shadow through the heart. The sword went through Shadow Link and came out without damaging him at all. Shadow Link hit Link in the stomach with the butt of his sword. Link tumbled backwards onto the ground. Dark Link put the edge of his sword to Link's neck. Suddenly the sweet sound of music began to play in the background. In the blink of an eye Link and Sheik were gone.

Link awoke a few hours later feeling sick and his head throbbed.

"W-w-where am I-I," Link asked in pain?

"It's O.K. We are in the Goron Mines," Sheik replied in a soothing voice.

"How did we get here," Link asked?

"I played the Bolero of fire. Remember it can take you to the Goron Mines instantly," replied Sheik.

Just then a large creature entered the room. It had a hunchback, was two times the size of Link and had scales on its back.

"Drink this," the Goron said, handing Link a potion.

Link drank it and was instantly back on its feet. The Goron rolled into a ball leaving the room. Link, now feeling better than ever, noticed the room was pure rock and the door was just long lines of beads.

"Link, we need to catch Dark Link. He is even more dangerous than Ganandorf, "Sheik said.

Link nodded in agreement and they got to work on a plan.

"He probably went to the Forest Temple. That was where he was raised," Sheik explained.

Link nodded his head for the ready signal. He started to walk out the door when he realized Sheik wasn't moving.

"Aren't you coming" Asked Link?

"I will play the Minuet in the Forest. It will take us to the Forest Temple," Sheik replied.

He pulled out his Harp and played a light but beautiful a sound. The ground began to shake and the light started to fade. The next moment he opened his eyes and was outside the Forest Temple. He looked back and saw a long black walkway. To his sides there was stone all around the room. The weird thing was there was no ceiling. From above, it almost looked like a cylinder. Link scanned the room looking for a way out. He realized the sheer cliff had a door in it. He pulled out his claw shot, hooked onto some vines and pulled himself up. Sheik was already up there.

Link turned around to enter the door when Dark Link swung from his claw shot and kicked him. Link sailed off the ledge hitting the ground so hard he couldn't move. Sheik back flipped onto the ground and quickly threw two knives at the shadow. They went through Dark Link without hurting him at all.

Dark Link jumped at Sheik with his sword ready to strike. Sheik had no defense from this except his hands (which isn't a very good defense when being attacked by a sword). Dark Link leaped off the ledge and was almost to Sheik when a ray of light hit Dark Link. He fell to the floor and screamed in pain. Suddenly he disappeared. Link looked at Sheik in amazement.

"What happened," Link asked?

"I don't know, but we better get moving" Sheik replied.

Link slowly got up and after stretching for a few minutes, he could move fine. Link used his claw shot to reach the ledge and Sheik suddenly just appeared there.

"You gotta teach me how to do that," Link said in a begging voice.

Sheik chuckled and walked into the building. Link followed. Inside there were broken pieces of stone everywhere. The roof was almost gone, all the doors were blocked off and, it looked all run down. Link chuckled knowing that he had done that after defeating the dungeon. The only things remaining were 4 torches lit around a square in the middle. In the middle of the square was a hole. Link and Sheik walked over to it and looked down.

The room below was bare except for some piles of rock. Link jumped down first. He unsheathed his sword and readied his shield. Sheik jumped down next. He only had a dagger in his hand. They started to look for a way out when some small rocks from above hit Sheik's shoulder. As he looked up, Dark Link was coming down. Sheik was kicked in the face and fell to the floor. He quickly came up to try to attack. 

He swung his dagger at Dark Link's head but it just went through him causing no pain to his opponent. Sheik suddenly felt a great amount of pain and fell to the floor. His stomach had been cut about 8 inches wide and blood gushed out. He tore off part of his sleeve and covered the wound, but he knew it wouldn't hold for long.

Dark Link attacked Link from the top, smashing his sword into Link's shield. Link was being overwhelmed by the shadow's power. He was soon on the floor with the back of the shield against his nose. Link looked at the hole and saw that the ceiling had a crack in it.

Link rolled through Dark Link. Dark Link's sword forcefully struck the ground and stuck there. Link drew his bow and one arrow. He tied a bomb to the arrow, lit the bomb, and shot the arrow at the cracked ceiling. The bomb/arrow hit the ceiling and exploded tumbling rocks and debris everywhere. After the smoke cleared, Link saw Dark Link across the room starting to charge at him. Link put his sword and shield up waiting for Dark Link to strike. Dark Link was two foot steps from striking when a beam of light came through the hole that Link had made. Dark Link was stunned and hurt. He screamed loudly until a ball of light formed around him. When the light cleared, he was whole. He looked exactly like Link except with black skin and clothes. Link made a dash to attack but Dark Link dodged it with a back flip. Link charged again and was close to slashing him, but Dark Link fell to the ground. He lay there silently. Blood started to leak out from under Dark Link. Link flipped him over onto his back and noticed that a throwing sword was stuck in his stomach. Link glanced over at Sheik who was struggling to stay conscious, and gave him a smile.

Dark Link's corpse disappeared into shadows, but reformed into a ball. Sheik was now unconscious, so Link walked up to the ball. He stared at it for a few seconds and then touched it. It exploded and three rings came out of the ball. One was blue, one was green, and one was red. He walked up to them when a voice started talking to him.

"Link, do you know what these rings are," asked the voice?

"N-no," answered Link.

"These are the three pieces of the Triforce. Wisdom, Courage, and Strength are now yours. You have defeated the evil and completed your task," the voice said.

Link stood there in awe as the rings started to shake and floated in the air. Link stepped forward. He reached out slowly and grabbed the power ring and put it on the first finger of his right hand. He suddenly felt great power that could break through walls and lift anything. Link grabbed the wisdom ring next and put it on the next finger. He now knew everything in the past, present, and future. He quickly put on the courage ring, but he felt nothing.

"What happened," Link asked?

"You need no courage. No being would be brave enough to do this task if he did not have courage. You have overwhelming amounts of courage. Even more than any god has ever had," replied the voice

Link was shocked by the news but accepted it boldly. Link grabbed Sheik and then jumped up through the hole using his new power and then ran to Hyrule Castle.

From then on everything was good in Hyrule. Zelda could be herself again. Link and Zelda got married, making Link the Prince of Hyrule. No evil dared to come anywhere near the castle because of Link. For now, nobody opposed Hyrule because of Link's power. But who knows, a new power may one day rise to wreak havoc on the Hyrule again!

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
